Sleepover!
by Eclispe the Hedgehog
Summary: Everyone at Surge's mansion for a huge sleepover, for some will find new unbound love and some will have some new experinces, there will indeed be some sexual tention and lemon in the near future so I'm gonna put this on M also because of the 'colorful language' they use a times.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, it was the afternoon when me and Cream were getting ready for the slumber party at Surge's place, I was really nervous cause I wasn't a party person, and I've never been to a sleepover before. "Don't worry Miss Eclispe everything will be fine o?" Cream said smiling to me. "I'm not worrying!" I exclaimed stumping on my bag. "**Come on you stupid stuff get in the bag!" **I exclaimed but Cream stopped me. "Um Miss Eclispe you have to fold your stuff in oder for it to all go in, and, why do you have your Playstation 2 in here?!" she said taking it out. "Incase I get bored and I wanna play video games." Cream looked at me long and hard and I just stare back blushing a bit as a sweat drop went down my forehead. "Ah, no!" she pulled that out. "Ok what in the hell is this?" she said pulling out another thing. "Thats my sleeping bag!" "You know Surge has a big mansion with PLENTY of rooms so you don't need this either!" she tossed that to the side. "Man what are you my mother?" I muttered. "What was that?!" she said death glaring and for a second I almost wet my pants cause of a 15-year-old rabbit?! "Nothing." I said under my breath. "Thats what I thought." she replied and I blushed seeing her go passed my unmentionables, but she it looked like she paid no mind till my ear twitch hearing her giggle. "Uuuhhh Eclispe, why do you have a red thong!?" she asked pulled them out giggling and I blushed furiously snatched them. "shut-up!" I said and pushed her away from my bag. "It's ok Eclispe, nothing to be ashamed of." Cream said. "Yeah, I found out about the thong a month ago tehe." "GUIN what the hell?!" "What I couldn't help myself, finding that kinda stuff about you is pure adorable!" Guinevere said squealing. "Why are you at my house anyway Guinevere, you didn't even ring the doorbell?" I said a little annoyed. "Don't be grumpy with me, anyway I went by, and I was done with my packing for the sleep over so I just thought we could walk to Surge's together, King is already there." me and Cream nodded and we left to Surge's mansion, I held Cream's and Guin's hands and they looked at me confused. "Almost forgot I have chaos control?" "oohs." they said and nodded. "Chaos CONTROL!" in a yellow beam we disappeared going through a worm of power through chaos and we reappeared in front of Surge's mansion, I let go of Cream and Guinevere's hand and we walk through the gates and to the door, we rang the door bell and waited, Sonic answered the door. "Yo what up!" the blue hedgehog said. "Get outta my way faker." I said pushing him away. "Man bitchy much?" "Yeah she's just acting like that cause we found out about her tho-" "SHUT UP CREAM!" "Uh, nevermind!" Cream said skipping passed Sonic. "Yeah, its nothing." Guinevere said giggling. Sonic just shrugged and closed the door.

I sighed as I tried to find Surge but to see everyone was there, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, even Tikal was there, King was already with Guinevere and Cream dashed off to Tails, I sighed, I couldn't find Surge anywhere then I felt warm familiar arms around me. "Whats wrong, I haven't seen you smile yet, ya know you look a lot cuter when you smile." I blushed and I gulped. "Nice intro love." I said smirking. "Thanks, but it is true, why not give me a smile, pwease, for me?" he said and turned me around so I could see his puppy pout and I couldn't help but smile a little. "Awww now that's what I like to see." he said and chuckled as he tapped my nose with his. "Ok lovebirds are we gonna party or are we just gonna see Surge flirt the whole time." Knuckles complained and I blushed. "Oh come on Knuckles take notes, I may give you some pointers Rouge might like." "Ooooo" everyone said and Knuckles blushed. "Oh shutup you haven't even went all the way with Eclispe yet, at least I'm not a cherry boy!" "OOOO OH SNAP!" Sonic exclaimed. My eye twitched. "FAKER SHUTUP THE HELL UP KNUCKLES YOU ARE GOING TO NOW!" I said and charge at him and tackled him. It took them atleast 15 minutes to break the fight between us, Knuckles spiked knuckles went across my shirt and made a bra show some and the girls took me into another room to heal me while the guys went to help Knuckles. "Wow haven't even been here 5 minutes and you've already gotten into a fight." Amy said sighing. "Shutup Amy, just shut." I said shaking my head. "What was that?" Amy said popping up her hammer. "Nothing." "Thought so." she said as the hammer disappeared. "Take your shirt off Eclispe." Rouge said getting some bandages out. "W-W-Why?!" I said blushing. "Ok first stop being bashful were all girls here second I need to see if yo have an injury on your boobs, and thrid you need a new shirt." I blushed. "Do they all need to be staring. "Hey don't look at me, I'm not staring." Guinevere said. I blushed even more, gosh Chaos help me! I took my shirt and bra and didn't make any contact with Rouge as she examined my chest. "Well there's just a bruise and- **CRASH!" "What the hell was that?!" **we all said and headed downstairs, I didn't care that I was half naked, I saw Knuckles and Surge in a fight, oh hell no Knuckles was about to have his head snapped. I got in between them. "Hey, hey, **HEY!**" Everyone stopped and looked at me. "Ok Surge off the red head!" "Uh babe you do realize that-" "OFF the red head!" Surge got off him but still eye balled him. "Now, I'm going back upstairs and I don't want anymore rough housing, at least not without me!" I said crossing my arms and headed back upstairs getting some nosebleed on the way and I saw Surge slap them for looking.

After an hour of calming down and cleans ups and shit we all got into a circle to see what to do. "So what first?" Guinevere said in her position in between Kings' legs as he held her there. "Uh, truth or dare?" Tails brought up. "Isn't that a little too childish Tails?" Shadow asked. "Well, I'm up for it!" Cream said and so did everyone else except for me and Surge we just had confused expressions on our faces. "Uh, don't you wanna play?" Tails asked. "Um, whats truth or dare" "WHAT?!" everyone fell in dramatic fall. "Ok, ok. ok if you chose truth the person can ask you any question and you have to answer it, dare the person can dare you to do anything and you have to do it no matter what it is got it?" Rouge explained and we nodded. "Yeah think so." Surge said and I nodded aswell. "Ok let me go first, Cream truth or dare?" Tails started. "Um, truth?" "Ok, do you wanna be roommate tonight?" he asked smirking and CReam blushed. "U-U-Uh sure Tails." "kk uh, Miss Amy truth or dare?" Creamed ask Amy. "Um, dare!" Ok, I dare you to, um, uh, kiss the one you like!" "Ooooo!" "Ok all the guys close their eye please, tehe." Amy blushed and all the guys closed their eyes, she went to Shadow and Sonic who were sitting next to each other, I gulped as I watched, and saw he kiss Shadow and all the girls squealed. "Wow didn't see that coming." I said surprised and Surge opened his eyes. "Who'd she kiss?" Surge asked. "Shadow." "Wow didn't see that coming." "Thats what I said!" "Ok Sonic truth or dare?" Amy said as she went back to her spot. "Dare of course." "I dare you Sonic the Hedgehog to kiss...hmmmm Tikal's ass!" "Ooooo!" "Wtf Amy!?" Tikal said blushing a lot. "Oh well, I actually thought you were gonna say a guys name, does it have to be her bare ass?" Amy nodded. "WHAT?!" everyone said and Amy giggled blushing a lot. "Go Rose!" Shadow said giving her a high-five. "Ok." Sonic said going over to her and pulled her pants down and kissed her ass, Tikal tried not to moan due to embarrassment and sighed in relief that the kiss to the butt wasn't that long. Sonic pulled her pants up and went back to his spot. "Ok then little buddy truth or dare?" "Uh, truth?" "Ok, do you plan on 'getting to it' with Cream tonight?" Sonic said smirking. "Ooooohhhh!" everyone went. "Y-Y-Yes." Tails said blushing a lot. "Rouge truth or dare?" "Uh, how about dare honey, and make it a good one?" she said and Tails nodded smirking. "I dare you do be in the closet with Knuckles and do whatever you like for 7 minutes." Tails said sitting back and some dudes patted Knuckles on the back." Yo shutup!" he growled as he got up and they both got into the closet. "Oh but before we 'do it to it' truth or dare...um...Tikal?" "Truth?" "Ok is it true you like Sonic?" "Y-Y-Yes." she said blushing everyone looked at Sonic who literally looked frozen. "KNEW IT! Ok Knuckie in we go!" Rouge said with the slam of the door.

"Um, uh Guinevere truth or dare?" Tikal asked. "Uh truth I guess." Guin replied. "Have you and King went to 2nd base yet?" "Ooooo!" everyone looked to them and Guinevere and King blushed like mad. "Uh, well, no." Guin said blushing even more. "Ok, Eclispe truth or dare-" "Ok those 7 minutes are up." Knuckles said stretching looking a lot better. "Wow, Rouge must have fixed Knuckles real good, the way he looking now." I chuckled and Knuckles growled. "**SHUT UP SMALL BREASTS!"** "No you shut up, don't be mad at least I have something to show to girls that'll show'em worth wild!" I said smirking and everyone laughed. "You have twisted humor ya know that right?" Knuckles said as he sat down. "Yeah I know." I replied back. "And Guin I choose dare!" "Ok tehe, I dare you to streak down the neighborhood!" "Ooooooo!" "No problem!" I said and was about to strip but Surge stopped me. "I want all the guys to look away, Eclispe is **my** girl, I'm the only one who can look at her like this!" he said turning dark. "Ok damn!" all the guys either turned around or closed their eyes. I stripped down and ran outside, everyone was cheering for me and I could hear them, once I turned around and went back I gulped. Fans, and my worse nightmare, some of them were guys. "Oh gosh!" I said as I turned and ran for my life but unfortunately I tripped and was about to be trampled and have cameras all in my face and have people rip me off, but Surge caught me and levitated us over the crowd. "Thanks babe." I huffed and he nodded. "Np, made we should play another game when we get back?" "Yes definitely."

T.B.C.~


	2. Chapter 2

After more than half an hour of playing truth or dare and the humiliation after **my** dare we decided to do something else, so we decided to watch a movie. "Ok what movie should we watch, I have plenty and many selections to pick from." Surge said showing us his impressive collective of DVD's. "Hmmm, how about horror?" Knuckles said picking up Paranormal 3. "No, how about an action movie?" Sonic said picking up the MIB (Men in Black) movies. "No way romantic comedy!" Rouge said picking up Medea goes to Jail. "Hmp, never knew you liked that kinda stuff Rouge. Rouge shrugged. "Hmmm how about a cartoon movies, like Bleach?" Cream said and we ALL looked to her, "Cream you watch Adult swim?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, I'm old enough geez!" Cream said crossing her arms. "Um, how about a moral movie?" Guinevere said shrugging. After 10 minutes of everyone babbling I grew impatient. "Ok everyone **SHUT THE FUCK UP!**" everyone looked at me. "Ok, were gonna watch a fucking horror now sit your asses down!" everyone groaned and sat down as I picked the movie. "Hmmm, how about Chucky return of the doll Surge?" "Eh, Chucky was never really my favorite, why not just watch Naruto?" "I like Naruto, sure why not." I picked the beginning of Naruto Shipudden. The group watch it while me, Amy, and Surge got the snacks and stuff.

Once the first disc was done everyone was hungry, we got out the pizza, wings, and other things but we all had to wash up and put on our pj's first since the night was falling, when we came back we all ate and socialized, of course I was stuck with Guin and the girls and I groaned as they talked about there 'girly problems' and 'developement' and other stuff I just don't wanna get into, I blushed when Cream was saying how 'big' her boobs have gotten over the years and Rouge huffed. "What, none of you will EVER compete with me!" the busty bat replied. "Oh that sounds like a challenge." Blaze said and we all jumped except for me. "What the hell Blaze how long have you been here?!" Amy said out of her seat. "I've been here the whole, time yo just never realized me till now!" she said with fire in her eyes. "Oh, sorry." "Its ok, Silver is over there." she pointed and we nodded. "So should us girls have the biggest boobs contest upstairs while the guys socialize?" Cream giggled and all the girls nodded except for me and Guinevere. "Oh come on guys, it'll just be us girls." Tikal giggled. "Well, oh, ok!" Guin said blushing a lot but I still stood my ground, no way in hell was I doing this. "Come on Eclispe!" Rouge said. "No." I scolded. "I'm not asking again come on!" Rouge said and I just turn from her. "Oh, well then I guess we'll have to tell Surge you have a red thong you've saved just for him." I went wide-eyed. "How did you find out?!" I said grabbing her shirt showing my fang as I frowned and I hissed. "Duh, from where else, Guin!" she pointed and I growled at Guinevere who was hiding behind Tikal. "Sorry, sorry, sorry please don't kill me!" and I rolled my eyes and hid my face as it turned crimson, "Fine, I'll come." "Good, oh boys, were gonna go upstairs and do girl talk, you stay down here and do as you like!" Rouge said as we all went upstairs, I eyed Surge as I went upstairs and waved, he winked at me with his famous smile and waved back. We went into a big room that had three beds and a bathroom. "Ok girls who wants to go first?" Rouge said smirking. "I will!" Amy said taking off her shirt and I averted my eyes and sat at a chair that was far away from them in the room, I picked up a House Hunter's magazine.

"Wow what a way to represent Ames!" Blaze said eyeing her bare chest and Amy giggled. "Thanks Blaze, ok Blaze your turn." Blazed nodded as she took off her shirt and cheetah styled bra and she scooted next to Amy to compare. "Hmmm, well looks like Amy still gotcha bet Blaze." Rouge examined and Blaze groaned. "Ok my turn now!" Tikal said and took off her shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra, and how did I know that without looking? "Oh Tikal you naughty girl, wearing no cover up over your shirt huh, must be for Sonic am I right?" Rouge said nudging her. Yeah that's how I knew. "Well, looks like Tikal beat you Amy." Cream said and Amy looked in awe. "Wow Tikal, they must be very sensitive aren't they?" Amy said and groped her. "Ahh! Oh Amy, be careful, they are sensitive ah!" the girls giggled and Amy pulled her hand away. "Sorry Tikal." Amy said giggling. "It's ok Amy." Tikal replied smiling. "Ok Cream, then me and Guin you wanna go?" "I'll go now Rouge, just to get it over with." Guin said and I literally had a nosebleed when I snuck a peek, I may not be gay, but I'm still a total pervert and can get turn on by woman, but again I'm not gay,just a living being. "There!" Guinevere said with her full flushed face. "Aww, your blushing and it looks like you beat Tikal Guin Guin." "Mm-hm, I know King likes them too hmm Guin hehe?" Guinevere looked down blushing a lot and nodded. "Ok my turn!" Cream said and took off her night gown and took off her sports bra. "Wow Cream you've indeed grown, but still haven't beat Guin though." Amy said and she was indeed right. "Ok my turn now, step back ladies." Rouge said smirking and took off her shirt and bra. "Woah." they all said and indeed Rouge beat Guinevere. "Ok, now, who are we missing?" Tikal said smirking and I started to shake and sweat alot and just tried to stay still, they probably they won't see me, wait, that only happens in the movies. "Oh ,Eclispe, its your turn." I put down the magazine, and sighed. "Hell no." "Oh come on sis, I did it." Guin said and I still shook my head. "Ok if you won't do it the easy way," Rouge and the other girl stood up giggling and snickering but Rouge was smirking and I gulped, "...then we'll have to do it the hard way, GET HER!" instantly I was trampled, "Stop it now this isn't funny!" I said while Tikal and Amy got both of my arms, Blaze and Cream got my legs and Guin and Rouge were helping out on getting game still. "Hold her, I'm gonna get her shirt and bra off!" Rouge said and aimed for the rim of my shirt." "**ROUGE DON'T YOU DARE**!"

With the boy's...Surge's POV

Ok, it was a little boring here with just the guys, we really didn't have much to talk about so we just played Gears of Wars on my XBOX 360, then we heard a lot of thumps and hollering coming from where the girls were, I was getting worried, and confused. "Silver pause the game." I asked and Silver nodded and paused it. "What the fuck are they doing up there?" Shadow said hearing them. "I don't know, but how about we get a camera and find out?" Sonic said snickering and we nodded. "Ok we can use my phone then." Sonic got out his HTC phone and we quietly went upstairs when we got to the door we heard Eclispe yell, "**ROUGE DON'T YOU DARE**!". "Man what in the hell?" Silver whispered and Sonic turned on his camera and cracked the door, well all got instant turn-on's and nosebleed. All we could see was our girlfriends with their shirts and bra's off and I saw Eclispe struggling as Rouge took off her shirt, and I must say, indeed am impressed with her chest. "Thats it I've had enough of this!" Eclispe spin dashed out of their grips and growled. "Rouge you are sick!" "Oh come on Eclispe no need to be shy, and I must say you got more than I expected." I growled as my head turned red, I started to shake. Back with the boys~ "Oh snap, conflict going down." Knuckles said with his eyes on Rouge. "Uh, guys should we stop this?" Silver said looking at Blaze, getting a obivious boner. "I don't know, and I don't care me likes seeing my girlfriend's boobies." I said and tried to hold down my Corrupt form down. "Ok girls calm down, at least it's just us here right?" Blaze said getting in between us. "Not, exactly." Sonic said coming out with the camera. All the girls squealed trying to cover themselves, Eclispe just stood there pissed. "Sonic, the Faker, if you don't the fuck out of here, I will rip your balls apart." Eclispe said and it made us all jump. "Hmp, just for that, I'll press send." Sonic said smirking. "Don't you dare-" "Too late, this little 'show' is now all over Youtube-" "**I'LL KILL YOU!**" Eclispe pounced on him and got him into a head lock. "Ok, uncle UNCLE!" Sonic said. "Eclispe stop!" I grabbed Eclispe and tried to speak calmly too her why sonic recovered. "You ok dude?" Knuckles asked helping Sonic up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

After everything was cleared up and the boys kinda got a good beating it was getting late, everything was getting boring but I smirked as I had an idea, it was only 9pm so I thought another hour of being awake then we can go to sleep. "Ok guys I have an idea, I'd like to try." I said and got out a karaoke machine. "Oh shit." Shadow said rolling his eye. "Ok whose first?" I asked and no one really spoke. "Ok I'll go first."


	3. Chapter 3

After it was 1am Surge called out who were sleeping together in the same room tonight. "Ok here we go Blaze and Silver, Sonic and Tikal, Amy and Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge, Cream and Tails, and Guinevere and King, Eclispe and me, everybody got that?" Surge asked and we all nodded. "Ok then night everyone." he replied. "Night." everyone said back and some of them with naughty expressions on their faces. "Sooo...were sleeping together?" I asked blushing a lot. "Yes, is that a problem?" he said smirking, as he lead me to the bedroom and I sat on the bed, I was flustered, I was embarrassed, this isn't how a unlimated lifeforms should be acting like! "Are you ok love? Ya look tense?" he said and started to rub my shoulders as he took his place behind me sitting on his knees rubbing my back. I moaned in content as I feel his magic fingers work through my stress knots. "Hey, your bra is kinda in the way, can I take it off?" he asked but I imposed. "Nah, I got it." I said quietly and I took off my shirt and bra and I could feel my cheeks warm with my crimson red blush, "You are very beautiful love." he said kissing my neck and continued to massage me and got farther down. "Do you mind love?" he asked and I shook my head and he took off my pants and panties, I almost lost it when he got to my butt, all faded when my sleepiness got the better of me and I couldn't stay up to feel the rest of my sensation.

_In the morning~_

I woke up and looked to Surge who was right beside me with a smile on his face as he slept, he snored slightly which was music to my ears, I looked down to my naked self and shuffled a little to get comfortable, but blushed as I felt something sticky in between my legs, I gulped as I looked under the covers and saw a puddle of wetness and my crotch aroused, '_damn'_ I thought and flinched when I saw Surge now awake looking at me with a smirk. "Hidding something love?" he asked now sitting up and removed the covers before I got the chance to stop him, he looked at my wetness and smiled lovingly. "How adorable." he said. "No its not!" I said blushing and hiding my face. "Your right, its NATURAL!" he sai das he kissed my face and whispered in my ear. "Want me to cure your horniess?" I nodded and he went down to my pussy and started to lick me teasing as he only used the very tip of his tongue, then he started to suckle my already swollen clit, I thought I was gonna die of pleasure, even if I'm immortal. "Mmm you taste good babe." he said and continued to lick and suck. I moaned loudly as he started to clean my wetness from my pussy and saw him about to finger me but I stopped him as I saw he was starting to get a morning erection, he looked at me in confusion. "Lets do a 69 place." I said smirking and he smirked back and nodded as he got in place and his dick was by my face. Ready?" he said. "Ready." we replied and we started to suck each other off.

As I was licking and suckling Surge's penis he was licking and rubbing my pussy, I thought I was gonna pass out every time I let out a bug moan, he then fingered both my tail and pussy hole, i thought I was gonna die! "OH SURGE THAT FEEL SO GOOD!" I yelled and massaged his balls and sucked him off even harder, I heard him moan loud too and he fingered me harder and faster, I felt I was gonna cum alot soon, I could see Surge could tell when his dick enlarged in size. "Surge I'm gonna cum!" "Me too baby!" we cummed together and we yelled each other's names as we did, we licked our faces clean from each other's cum and we got ready, we showered and yes together, and we got dressed and headed downstairs, when we reached to the livingroom, heading to the kitchen we saw Sonic and Tikal naked on the couch, we snicker as we made it to the kitchen to make breakfast.. "Remind me to burn that couch later." Surge snickered. "I will." I said and soon after an hour or so, everyone came downstairs, the girls were in robes and the guys were in their boxers. "How was everyone's night?" Surge asked and everyone blushed, some of the guys smirked, some of them snickered. "I take it, it was a cozy night, lets leave that at bay." I said chuckling.

Soon breakfast was over and we all packed up and was about to leave but surge stopped us. "Yo, whats the big deal Surge?" Sonic asked with a raised eye brow. "Well, I just want to tell you I got us a trip to Japan." he said smirking and we all cheered. "When did you do that babe?" I asked. "When you fell asleep on me babe." he chuckled and I giggled. "So, when is the trip?" Knuckles asked. "Tomorrow at 6am, so get plenty of rest and be sure to pack ok?" we all nodded and thanked Surge for the awesome sleep ver before we left. I walked to my house and went to my room, it was 9am so I had plenty of time to pack, I washed out the clothes I had from yesterday and started to pack, when I came back to my room, I started to pack and picked out what I was gonna wear tomorrow, I went on my laptop to see somethings we could do when we got to Japan, there was a lot of tours we could go to, and shopping I wouldn't like, and there were a lot of sumo fights we could see, I closed my laptop and went to my washing machine and put my clothes in the dryer, I saw that it was 1pm. "Well, might as well get lunch at the cafe'." I said and put on my shoes, I didn't wear my air shoes, the place wasn't that far from my place.

I walked in, I saw not many people were in there, but as the bell rang when I came in everyone for a second stared to see to who had come in and then went back to what they were conversing and or eating. I went to a booth and not long after looking at the menu that was already decored on the table, the waiter came, she took my order of a number 4 and left, the waiter came back with my oder of water and left to make sure the food got ready, as I sipped on my water, I closed my eyes feeling the cool rush of liquid go down my throat. "Hey sweety!" I did a water cannon at the voice and choked a little and finally settled as I saw who it was. "H-H-H-Hellen?!" "Yep its me sweety!" said the busty hedgehog and glomped me as she sat in the seat. "What are you doing here?!" I asked still shocked but wiped my mouth using my sleeve. "I just came here for some coffee and I saw you here! I can't believe I finally found you!" she said hugging me and my food came. I sighed as she let go and put ketchup on my fries and burger, as I did she spoke. "Eclispe, what have you been up to darling?" she asked with a huge smile. "Well, I'm going to the Japan with my friends and boyfri-" she cut me off. "Sounds like fun! I gonna go to darling ok?!" she said getting up. "Oh no, you can't go I-" "Bye darling!" she said and was instantly gone, I sighed, I lost my appetite. I paid the bill and left a reasonable tip, as I walked out I saw Guinevere, she saw me and she smiled and waved to me. "Hey Eclispe." she exclaimed and came and hugged me, I hugged her back and pull away after a moment. "Hey Guin." I sighed. "Whats wrong?" Guin asked as we walked. "I'll tell you but promise you won't laugh?" she nodded with a serious face. "Ok, well, me and my friend Neon went to a Waffle House for breakfast, when we were there, there was this waiter, she looked at me weird, winked at me, checked me out, gave me her phone number, and **KISSED **me!" I exclaimed and shivered at the memory. "Her name is Hellen the Hedgehog and I just saw her at the cafe' I told her how I was going to Japan and she said she was gonna go too, what do I do, you know how Surge doesn't like gay people." I saw Guinevere think for a second and we stopped walking as we reached my house. "Well, just know that everything will turn out good in the end-" "You got nothing don't ya?" "Yeah I got squat." "Thought so." "Well thank you anyway, I'll see you tomorrow Guinevere." "Oh, hey, me and King are leaving at 3am cause of traffic and that the airport is kinda far away, want us to come by your house tomorrow?" "Sure, see ya tomorrow Guin." "See ya." and I left and went into my house, I went to my bed kicking off my shoes and took off my clothes, why not go commando while sleeping? I looked at the clock it was 5pm, I didn't care it was still early, I was exhausted, I fell asleep into a wonderful dream...

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up at 12am midnight, I groaned as I got up to onl see my shame of having morning wetness, it was toreture to even move, I had a dream about Surge and me and I know, **YOU** know what we ended up doing. I wanted him so badly, but I'm too embarrassed to make the first move, I know he wants it too, but damn it does he hide it well. I moaned as I started to rub myself on my pussy, it felt good, it remembered me of yesterday morning when Surge did it, but thinking that only got me even more excited and I ended up fingering myself. I couldn't get enough, my clit was going to burst but I didn't dare to let go, I held it, just to get me to urge to cum harder, I groaned as the tingle in my clit got stronger. "Damn it to hell I'm gonna burst! I can't hold it!" then failing to hold it any longer, I released hard and alot on my fingers, I panted taking in the large orgasm. I took my hand up from in between my legs and eyed my clear subsance for a moment, I was curious. '_I wonder...'_ I thought and slowly put my fingers in my mouth, my cum tasted, kinda like, strawberries, no wonder Surge liked tasting me. I got up, but I was still in heat, thats what you get for being a fucking virgin! I saw it was 1:30am damn it how long was I fucking masterbating for?! I was already packed and I just got up and took a cold shower, I still got turned on when and where the water hit me, my body was hot from the tensing sensation, when I got out and got dressed, my pussy just tensed and relaxed in a pattern, my clit had a heart beat, what the fuck?

I went to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast of toast, egg, and bacon, once I was done I ate and cleaned up, it was 2:45am and I packed up my laptop and charges and other personal things. I heard the door bell to see it was 3am, of course at the door was Guinevere and King, I got my suitcase as they rested on the couch for a bit. "Are you as excited as I am about the trip to Japan?" Guin said all excited. "Yeah, I am, I hear they have alot of touring places." King said and held Guin tightly, kissing her forehead. I got my bags and we went to the car, Guin locked the door to my house as King unlocked his trunk to his car and I placed my suitcase in. We got in the car and sped off to the airport, of course we had to go through the traffic, but luckly it didn't last for long. We got to the airport to see everyone including Surge, we had to go through security and once me and King got through, we growled seeing the sercurity gaurd 'feeling up' on Guinevere, poor Guin was getting fluster. "Hmmm, I thunk we need to do a cavity search." the officer said smirking, I was about to claw his eyeballs out, but King seemed to beat him to it, actually, he did alittle more than that. The guys pulled king off the out cold man and I went wide eyed, so did by-standers. "Oh damn it to hell! We gotta go before the police finds out, lets move!" I said pushing King and others and we literally ran to our gate, Surge gave us our tickets and made it on to the plane, we all sighed in relief, me and Surge sat in the same row, but unfortunatilly there was a seat inbettwen us. "I wonder who sits there." Surge said and sat back. "Yeah, I wonder who too-" I cut off when I saw 'you know who' was on the plane too, yes you guessed it, Hellen. She was looking for her seat and I was praying to Chaos that she wasn't the person who sat inbetween us, but of course, Chaos didn't hear me that well, her eyes brightened up and ran to her seat, putting her bag in a compartment and sat in her seat. "Eclispe omg, who knew we'd have seats right beside eachother hm?!" she sad nuzzling my arm. '_Oh hell no, this CAN'T be happening!' _I thought facepalming, but striaghtened up when I haerd my name. "Um, Eclispe who it this? Is this a fan or something?" Surge asked, rasing an eyebrow looking Hellen up and down. "Um, yeah." I said kinda unsure WHAT to call her.

Hours on the plane, I was asleep, I woke up finally, and to only feel warmth, I couldn't help but purr when I felt my ear being scratched, I loved it whenever some did that. I opened my eyes and moaned feeling a hand stroke the zipper part of my pants. I saw a cover was the warmth part and I saw who was scratching my ear...Hellen...she giggled, I ended up blushing even more, I looked around and saw some people laughing, I blushed, they must have heard me moan, I looed over and saw Surge alseep too, but with a frown on his face as he slept. "Hehehe, I never knew you purred my sext hedgie!" she said purring back, I tried to quiet her. "Shhh Hellen, and can you STOP doiing THAT!?" I whisphered refering to her rubbing, even though it was awkward, it felt good, and I was secretly wetting, I was already in hewat, no need of having any 'yuri' tention damn it. "Why is someone liking it?" Hellen said seducively. '_Awww damn it.'_ I thought and my breath hitched when she quickly put her hand in my underwear. "Wow, you sure are horny now aren't ya?" she said and rubbed me when I was sensitive the most. I couldn't take it much longer, i couldn't control my hips as they moved up and down buckin her fingering into me, I covered my mouth everytime I wanted to moan, '_I'm gonna explode!'_ I thought as it was true, I couldn't hold it for much longer, Hellen leaned up and whisphered in my ear. "If you gotta let go, cum in my hand." Hellen insisted, I blushed like hell, this has gone far enough, I got out of my seat and ran to the bathroom, the embarrassing part about this was that when the cover flew off me, it released my pheremone smell, so **EVERYONE** could smell that I was in the 'mood' I wnet into the air bathroom and unbuckled my pants and underwear and sat on the toilet, I relieved myself and tried to think, this trip has already been a disaster for me. I cleaned myself and flushed, I washed my hands and dried them with a paper towel and walked out. I got back to my seat and slugged in embarrassment, even though my smell was gone, it hasn't left me, and people, espeacailly some teenage girls laughed, Guinevere went use the bathroom and passed by my seat, she saw Hellen and she went to me. "You ok Eclispe?" she asked. "No, I'm suffering." "Don't worry, only 30 minutes and we'll land, maybe we'll lose her in the crowd, she whisphered in my ear and I smirked and nodded, she got up and left to the bathroom, Hellen was clinged to me and I flinched when Surge woke up, he was dumbstruck seeing me and Hellen like this, but all I did was blush and look away, Surge shook his head getting out of his phase and watched a movie. Soon we landed in Japan.

We got our stuff and got off the plane once the plane came to a safe landing, I clung against Blaze as we got off to get away from Hellen, soon we were at the Japanese airport, we gathered in a circle, we were tired but it was the afternoon and everywhere was busy. "Ok, I got us a pretty sweet hotel and it has a hot spring everything, I was thinking we get some rest and have some fun then we eat and start looking around tomorrow, what do ya say?" Surge insisted and everyone cheered and agreed, as we got a limo, we set out stuff in the trunk and I leaned onto Surge's arm, I saw all the girls do the same with their boyfriends, I wasn't tired, I've fell asleep on many occaisions, I was fine, everyone else seemed exhausted which I could understand. We came to a hault and we got out to look in awe at the 5 star hotel that seemed like a 13 story building. It had lights and many people came in and out of the building, once we entered it seemed even better in the inside than it was on the was a bar, buffet, and a arcade. Surge went to the front desk and I went with him, we got out room keys and we got to the elevator. "Ok, we got two seperate rooms, eat room has two or three other seperate bedrooms in it, including bedrooms when you requested the ultra suite which I recommended." Surge explained and we all nodded and gave us th keys.

Surge thought either we could be in one room with the guys and the other with the girls. Or we could be in a room with our spouses, the girl like the first idea so I was sharing the room with the girls and Surge was sharing with the guys, once me and the girls got in the room, we looked around in amazment at the upgraded room, the huge flatscreen TV, the jacuzzi and spa tub, the fully sized kitchen, and the bedrooms were cool. We unpacked and took rested alittle on the couch, we were in the living room, we were watching TV. "Hey how about we go to the hotsprings and then come back and we order room service, I'll tell the guys?" Cream insisted and we all nodded. "Yeah sure Cream." Amy said and Cream called and told the guys.

~ With the guys...

"Guys Cream just told me that her and the girls are gonna go to the hotsprings, maybe we should go?" Tails said pressing 'end' on his phone. "Um, well, I guess." Knuckles said and got up and stretched. "Um, i don't know, I don't feel like being in a big bath with alot of gross guys." Surge said shivering. "Oh come on Surge, it's just gonna be us guys." Sonic said nudging me and he groaned. "Why the hell did I invite you in the first place?" Surge said facepalming but Surge sighed in defeat. "Fine, lets go."

~ At the hot springs with the girls...

I blushed like mad, alot of naked girls were in a big hot steaming bath, I blushed as I got to the edge and I blushed as I held on to the knot that held my towel together, no way in hell was I getting in a bath with strangers naked! I started to back away but slipped and ended up falling forward into the bath, I swam up for air and gasped, I crawled out and gasped again seeing my towel in the bath, that meant, I'm naked. I saw some of the girls looking at me, I blushed and dived into the bath, I tried to grab my towel but it got lost within the steam. I saw Guin and the other girls talking, I blushed, no way did I want them seeing me but Cream caught me, God dang it! "Miss Eclispe why are you blushing so hard?" she asked and I nearly fell back into the water, Cream...naked...oh gosh... I just had to get away, I dunked underwater, even though I couldn't swim, the water wasn't that seep, and I could hold my breath for a long time. I got up and looked around, "You know, I never knew you could be this shy Eclispe." Guin said and surprised me. "What the hell Guin, you scare-surprised me!" I would never say she scared me, just surprised me. "I'm not shy, I'm just..." I trailed off, I have been noticing, I've been feeling way too self-concious. Then I noticed, I'm naked, she's naked, I couldn't helo my pervy self but to take a quick look up and down seeing Guin, then recieving a slap to the face. "Ow~" I said rubbing my red cheek, "Pervert!" she said rolling her eyes at my behavior. "What the hell! I was just looking at the water Guin!" "Suuuure you were." Guin said and slapped me again. "OW!"

With the boys at the hotsprings~

Surge was on the edge of the bath relaxing in it, until an annoying blue hedgehog came up with a smirk. "Hey Surge wanna see if your the alfa-male?" Sonic asked. "What the fuck are you talking about faker?" "I'm talking about **THIS**!" and Sonic took off his towel and Surge got a nosebleed. "**MY EYES, FAKER PUT YOUR FUCKING TOWEL BACK ON**!" "Oh come on Surge, relax, were all guys here, don't be shy." Sonic said smirking, Surge rolled his eyes and stood up from the water to eye his sex organ. "There, my point proven." he said and sat back down in the water. Sonic was stunned and fainted. Surge rolled his eyes and facepalmed. "Again, why the hell did I invite him again?"

T.B.C.~


	5. Chapter 5

I was suffering forced to hear the girls' conversation as I stuck half my face in the hot bath, I really had to go from seeing so much water in an amount of time. I raised my head and let out a 'ahem', the gir.s paused and looked at me, every stranger girl left, it was only us. "Um, I think I saw a ball we can play with over there, I'm gonna go get it." I said and start to flow over to the opposite side of the pool. "Ok." I heard and sighed in relief as I made it to the side of the plastic rock monument and stood up, better make this quick, I blushed as I was about to release when I heard. "Ew, Miss Eclispe is going to pee in the bath!" Cream exclaimed. '_Damn it.'_ I cursed in my head then got punched out of the bath by Blaze with a fire blaze of fury. **"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! IF YOU HAD TO GO THEN GO! DON'T GO AND 'USE IT' IN THE BATH!" ** I got up and shuffled my legs. "Ok." I whimpered and started to run. "Eclispe wait!" Guinevere said, I turned to her and got slapped faced by a towel. "Cover up damn it!" she replied, I rolled my eyes as I did and ran.

With the guys~ Surge's POV

I was getting late, all the strangers have left thank Chaos but I started to prune up in my fingers, I think its time to leave. "Hey guys I think I'm gonna leave." I said as I stood out of the water and wrapped my towel around my waist. "Yeah, I guess we should go, we have been in here for a while." Shadow said and got up, so did Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Faker. We put out towels on and went into the locker room to put our clothes on, as we left from there and turned a corner, I was blasted into by a person, that was female by the grunt when we fell. "Damn it!" she said. "Hey what?" I was about to yell but saw it was Eclispe she got up quickly and moving kinda weird. "Yo you guys alright?" Silver asked, we both nodded, we looked at Eclispe confused, she look like a little kid as she placed her arms in-between her legs and shuffled her feet. "Um, Eclispe, you alright?" Tails asked. "I gotta go!" she said and zipped by us, I then knew what she meant, but by the looks of the guys they were still confused...'_Dumb asses'_ I thought and we went to our dorm.

Eclispe's POV

I finally made it to my room and aimed straight to the bathroom, I opened the door, not thinking of closing it, and sat on the toilet and let out a big moan of relief, as I was still releasing, I jumped at the sound of the door closing and knocking, there she was, Hellen...what the fuck is she freaking spying on me?! She blushed and cooed at me and I realized I was still doing my bisnuess, I covered my private part and tried to stop, but i couldn't. "What the fuck Hellen get out!" I yelled, but not too loud that neighbors would be disturbed. "No!" she said quite upset and pouted. "You ditched me at the plane and left to a hotel without me!" she said and huffed and I hung my head as an anime sweat drop went down my forehead. "Look Hellen, I didn't invite you to this trip, you invited **yourself **to the trip, and, I have a boyfriend, I'm not gay, we can't be together, ok?" There was silence after my speech, she looked to the bathroom tile floor, I just gulped, I was already in an odd position, I don't know what she was thinking, what she was gonna do. She looked at me with a perfect smile and giggled, I facepalmed, this chick was delusional! "i love you either way,a nd I'm never giving up!" she said and started to undress, I blushed as I looked away. "What the fuck are you doing Hellen?!" I said averting my eyes, I heard her giggle again. "Your so cute, you're so shy to peek at me, but I know you want too, don't you?" she said and I heard her bare feet on the tile floor, walking towards me, she was in front of mt now, I tried to turn my eyes because from my height sitting on the toilet, I was in direct eye level with her pussy.

"Do you think I'm beautiful Eclispe?" Hellen asked and I just sighed. "Look at me Eclispe...please." she said taking my chin and looking at me deep in the eyes, her chocolate-colored, long, wavy quills, were perfect, her eyes were ocean sea blue, which had pure innocents in them, her breast were huge but not a d-cup like Rouge's that had tan on the as well that went from her chest to her pussy. I awed looking at her, my heart skipped a beat, what in the hell was I DOING?! I'm not gay, but yet, I find women attractive in a way, that's why, that time I 'did it' with Emily, was a time I could never forget! "Hellen, you are a beautiful hedgehog, I can't deny that." I said and bowed my head in defeat, she broke me. She hugged me with the cutest smile ever. "Thanks honey, you're a dasher yourself!" I blushed, I was still on the toilet too. "Um, can you let me 'finish' Hellen?" "Sure." she said and let go. I blushed again. "Can you please not stare?" "Hehehe you're so adorable when your shy! Ok, no problem." Hellen said as she turned around, I cleaned myself, but growled to myself lowly as I saw clear substances dropping into the toilet, I flushed the toilet, as I washed my hands, I was now beside Hellen, she looked at me from the mirror and smiled, then my towel fell as I reached for a paper towel. _'Damn it!' _as I blushes red crimson from my whole muzzle. "Wow, you are beautiful too Eclispe." she said and reached over with her hands on each side of me, rubbing my curves, I gasped. "It's ok Eclspe, I'm just feeling you." she giggled and I just blushed, I couldn't help but feel anxious, anyone at anytime could just walk in on us! "Hellen please." I said in a low voice. "Stop.." "Whats wrong?" she said by surprise as I took her hand, I looked to her with great feeling. "Ok, Hellen, I'm sorry but, you must leave, I don't want you and me to be caught, also, I still have a boyfriend, I can't just give my pledge to be with him forever away just for you, he is the love of my life, I'm sorry." Another awkward, long, silence, she nodded and left. I sighed in relief once I heard the door slam and I came out of the bathroom and changed into some red boxers, mine of course, and into an orange tank top.

I came into the living room, the girls returned from the hot springs, they were laughing and talking, I just blushed and drank some beer that was in the fridge already, thinking that it was a coke bottle, but sadly I was mistaken. "Hey sis wanna play a game with us?" "Uh, s-s-sure." I said and drunk all of my 'coke' and threw it into the trash can, my cheeks were flushed red, and I was waving a little, and I hiccupped. Guinevere looked at me confused, she took my hand and lead me to the circle of girls that was formed in the middle of the living room. "Ok, were playing truth or dare." Rouge said rubbing her hands together evilly. "Ok Cream truth or dare?" Rouge asked. "Um truth?" Cream replied. "Tell us, is Tails, 'big'?" Rouge snickered and we saw Cream blush even redder than me. "Well, you can say that." Cream replied and all the girls giggled. "Ok, Miss Amy truth or dare?" "Um, dare!" she said filling confident. "Ok, I dare you to make out with Blaze for 25 seconds!" everyone looked at Cream wide-eyed. "Oh well, it's just a kiss, it d-d-doesn't mean anything, right" Amy said blushing a lot. "Y-Y-Yeah just get it over with." Blaze said and they started to lean in, Guin secretly got her camera out, then I saw them make out, the girls went wild. In my drunken state, and already being in heat, I accidentally brought my hand to my boxers, and rubbed watching them as they started to tongue. "Ok, times up!" Rouge said looking at the stop watch that was on her phone. "Wow you're a good kisser Blaze." Amy said giggling. "Thanks Amy you are too-**ECLISPE WHAT THE HELL?!**" everyone saw me rubbing myself. "Uuuuhhhh...what?" I asked still drunk. "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT?' YOUR FUCKING MASTERBATING, AND WHY IS YOUR FACE FLUSHED?!"** Blaze asked pretty upset, Guin looked at me worryingly, she went to the trash can and came back with the bottle I threw away earlier. "Um guys, Eclispe is drunk, see." Guin said showing the bottle, many of them facepalmed. "Wah? I thought it was coke, no wonder I feel like dancing!" I said giggling hysterically. "Um, can you please stop masturbating Miss Eclispe!" Cream said covering her eyes.

T.B.C.~ X3 I know weird but that's me, I'm a weird yet fun common girl! Hope ya liked this one, but it ain't over till I say it over!...P.S. it's not over XD


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with a massive hang over, I got up and saw I was wearing a robe, I sighed not knowing what the hell happened last night nor did I wanna know, I just wanted this nightmare to end, I got up to see everyone looking exhausted and tired so I tiptoed to the kitchen to make them breakfast, I wasn't hungry. The smell of my cooking seemed to wake them up as I heard them stirr and yawn, and groan, I set the food on plates coming to the kitchen like zombies. "Um can you give me a gist of what happened last night?" I asked as they sat and started to eat. "Well you got drunk." Amy said and then stuffed her face with egg. "Then you masturbated and said you were hot and you took off your clothes." Blaze continued drinking her juice. "Then you went outside and started streaking, it took us a while to get you without the guys help." Cream said frowning and looking very tired, but ate her waffle. "Then we found you passed out in a tree." Guinevere continued. "Then I flew up and carried you home." Rouge continued. "then we put a robe on you, we had to answer to complaints all night." Tikal said tirelessly, I blushed. "S-S-Sorry guys." I said chuckling in embarrassment. "I really thought it was soda, but it turned out to be beer." I tried to explain but they just continued to eat.

After we all got dressed and ready we met up with the guys and the girls said that they wanted to go shopping, I sighed but we ended up going anyway. We looked at clothes, shoes, electronics, video games, we finally took a break and went to the mall's food court, me and Surge had rice and chicken, not bad. We then got up and went back shopping again, "Hey me and the guys wanna check out the movie store, you girls will be alright?" Shadow said. "Yeah we'll be fine Shady." Amy said giggling and the guys left, I waved to Surge and he waved back. Then I was being dragged by Rouge. "W-W-Whats the hurry Rouge?!" I yelped but all Rouge had been a smirk on her face, then we all came to a stop in front of a store I couldn't read the name of, it was in Japanese like the very few stores were labeled. "This women, is a sex store." Rouge said and we all got nosebleeds, but I was the one who fell over. "A sex store? Rouge why are we even here?!" Guinevere asked. "Cause, I want to experiment, and some of you new tricks, besides this could be fun!" Rouge said, her expression not changed. "W-W-Well, I wanna be good with Sonic next time we 'do it' why not." Tikal said and I got up and groaned wiping my nosebleed. "Uh, maybe me too." Amy said blushing a lot. "I've always been curious of what was in a sex store, why not?" Blaze said shrugging. "Hmp no way ing hell!" I grunted but we were pulled in any way.

With the guys~ Surge's POV

I was looking at some porn comics in the dirty dude store, it had every dirty toy, porn, comic, pranks that you could imagine, I got a boner after reading and tried to hide it. I tried to get my mind of it while looking around some more, then I saw the condoms, I wanted to do it with Eclispe for a long time, but I don't wanna come in to strong that I'll scare her, so I kept those feelings at bay, plus I didn't wanna hurt her. I looked at the box and it said: "_Your girl would love it, doesn't even feel like you're wearing it, EXTRA PROTECTION"...'protection'...thats right she could get pregnant from my actions as well_" I thought and sighed but I bought them anyway along with a few dirty magazines. I saw the guys still looking at the dirty toys, I saw Silver reading a book that was titled How to leave your girl wanting more? "What are you reading Silver?" I asked trying to look over his shoulder. "Oh just reading this sex info novel, it says here getting your girl super horny and letting her beg is a huge turn on, but also it has her wanting you more and more, and the results are pretty high of better sex because of the woman's excitement exceeds more energy." Silver informed, I nodded. "Are you buying it?" I asked and Silver blushed a lot. "M-M-Maybe." he trembled and I gave him a pat on the back. "Come on dude, it's a dirty dude store, no one is gonna judge you for buying that book so you have tips on 'doing it' with Blaze." I said smirking. "Yeah your rig- wait how did you know it was Blaze?!" he asked surprised, I crossed my arms and raised an eye brow. "Dude, seriously, it's totally obvious!"

With the girls~ Eclispe's POV

"Wow look at this vibrator!" Cream said looking at the carrot shaped toy, I think I'm gonna die here, this is so embarrassing! "Oh come on Eclispe woman up! What toy do you like? I'll buy it for ya." Rouge said patting me on the back smirking. "None!" I said and pouted. "Whatever you say." Rouge said shrugging and walked away to look at more of the store, and I don't know where Guinevere went, she went with Amy and Tikal. I went to the comic section and picked up and girl on girl one, after reaching page 14 I was getting horny. "Damn it." I muttered and looked to my left and right, I started to sweat and I shuffled my legs, this was torture, I rubbed myself from inside my pants and I moaned and turned the page. "I think I should stop, I'm getting steamy." I said and put the comic back, I shivered as my wetness became known every time I walked.

T.B.C.~

Sorry it so short X3 I wanted to make it as dirty as it is right now as you can tell XD hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

After a week in Japan we all got back, but I kinda fell asleep when we were riding home and Surge offered to take me to his house. When I woke up I woke up in his bedroom in hid king size bed. I sat up and yawned and stretched and as I rubbed my eyes the door started to opened, it was Surge. "Hey sleepy head, you had a nice rest?" he asked bringing in some water. "Yeah, sorry I fell asleep." "Eh, its alright no harm done, ya thirsty?" he asked offering the water and I gladly took. "Thank you." I said as I started to drink the water. "No problem." he said as he sat on the edge of the bed and watched me as I drank and finished my water and I sat it on the night stand.

"Um, Surge?" "Yes?" "I love you." "I love you too sweetie." "If you love me..." I said blushing. "...will you...make love to me?" I asked and the silence after me asking and finally he put a hand on my shoulder. "Of course...I've wanted you for a long time believe it or not." he sad and kissed me.

Next thing we know it our clothes have vanished...the room was starting to get hot but our bodies were shivering from the cold pleasure...Surge put on the protection and we were off and rocking feeling his electricity through my veins, we moaned we groaned, I squirmed and whimpered.

In the end we got what we wanted...and it all started from a sleepover at his house.

THE END!


End file.
